Over the past several years, much has been written concerning the relatively high level of cardiovascular disease and diabetes and their related symptoms in Western countries. Recently, several of the symptoms have been grouped into a cluster called Metabolic Syndrome X (Syndrome X). This cluster of symptoms includes medical conditions such as insulin resistance, which can lead to Type II diabetes, hypertension, low HDL cholesterol, high LDL cholesterol, high triglyceride levels, high blood insulin, and obesity.
It appears likely that the basis of Syndrome X is insulin resistance. Insulin is required by the cells of the body to enable them to absorb glucose. Insulin resistance may be defined as the reduced capacity of the body to absorb glucose due to a reduced sensitivity to insulin secreted by the body. In other words, even though insulin is produced by the pancreas in response to an increase in blood glucose, the body is not able to absorb the increased glucose. This can lead to an even greater output of insulin as blood glucose continues to increase, often leading to the gradual inactivation of the beta cells responsible for insulin production and the onset of a diabetic condition. However, even if diabetes does not occur, the insulin resistance condition results in increased blood triglycerides due to the metabolizing of fat to replace sugar as an energy source for the body. This can lead to hypertension.
While diet and exercise are thought to help alleviate insulin resistance and thus Syndrome X, currently, there are few pharmaceutical compounds that reduce insulin resistance in the body. Because it is often difficult to maintain an adequate diet and exercise program, and because such a program may not always work, a need exists for a safe pharmaceutical compound that helps to reduce insulin resistance and its resultant symptoms.